


How I Met Your Mother

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by KiwikatipoAlec tell his daughter the story of how he and Max hooked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> \---  
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to James Cameron not me. 
> 
> Summary: Alec tell his daughter the story of how he and Max hooked up. 
> 
> Rating: NC-17 
> 
> Other: fluff and pwp

Alec sat on the edge of his daughter’s bed and shut the fairy tale book "and they all lived happily ever after." He kissed the six year olds dark curly hair. "It’s lights out for you little girl" he whispered.  
  
“Daddy?” said the tiny transgenic female. “When did you and Mommy fall in love?”  
  
“Well I noticed your mother since the moment I met her at Manticore. She just stood out from the crowd.”  
  
The drill sergeant stood directly in front of Max and yelled at her “eyes front!” Alec eyed her coldly, so that was 453’s traitor clone. Cute though just like 453. He wouldn’t mind screwing her. Maybe her and 453 together if she ever came back from that undercover mission.  
  
“Then when we finally had a chance to be alone to talk I noticed right away how straight to the point she was and how she didn’t play games. We instantly had an understanding.”  
  
Alec winced as she kicked him in the stomach. ”What the hell was that!” he snapped “The only physical contact you and I are going to have.” Max replied shortly. “You know this isn’t exactly a plum assignment for me either. You spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch something.” Alec looked at the bitch in annoyance. Didn’t she get it. They didn’t have a choice.  
  
“Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just so long as we understand each other.”  
  
Alec was already a murderer thanks to Manticore he was damned if he was going to be their rapist as well. She’d come round.  
  
“Then when did you and Mommy fall in love?” the little girl persisted.  
  
“Well Mommy had a boyfriend at the time. Uncle Logan who sends you those nice Christmas presents from Europe. I had been in Manticore so long I just wanted to go out with lots of pretty girls because you didn’t get to go out on dates much there.”  
  
“So how did you and Mommy fall in love then?”  
  
Well we were both trying to keep alive with all the other transgenics at Terminal City and Mommy had broken up with Uncle Logan and one day we just looked into each others eyes and realized we had to be together.  
  
“Ok we have that meeting booked with the police captain and the mayor. Alec said “So why are you screwing around up here?” He looked as she grabbed ice cubes from a large plastic bag and threw them down her tank top.  
  
Max looked up at him with pupils dilated. “I’m going into heat. Can you and Mole do it? It won’t go well if I start the talks off by giving him a lap dance.” “Yeah, ‘cause you’re not very good.” Alec looked at her “God just looking at you is giving me a hard on. You’re giving off pheromones. Stay in the shower and lock the door or you might end up in an accidental gangbang. That happened to CeCe last month. And everyone concerned felt crap afterwards.” Alec stepped up to the plate. “I’ll do the meeting and then I’ll come back and fuck you. Have you got any spermicide?”  
  
“Yeah I normally have spermicide, one abortion at fourteen, is enough for anybody.” Max sighed and shifted uncomfortably. “Thanks Alec.”  
  
Alec sat through the meeting calmly once he was away from Max’s hormones. He had Dix and Joshua guarding her door and the freaks weren’t affected like the X5s. He debated having a shower before coming back but knew it wasn’t worth it. There was no time to lose. Just like a cat as soon as Max’s body was mated with, she would ovulate and then the heat would go. He couldn’t bear the thought of her vulnerable in heat, not able to fight properly as the Washington National Guard poured into Terminal City.  
  
He ran back to Max’s room and found a teenage X5 hanging round Max’s door. Dix was persuading him to go. God they had to get a better system in place. He knocked hard on the door. “Maxie? It’s me open up.”  
  
Max opened the door dripping wet still in her underwear. She was shaking. “Did the meeting go well?” Alec slammed the door shut behind them. “Great. I got more spermicide. Have you got some in at the moment?” “Yeah .” Max started to peel her top off. “I inserted it when I saw you out the window.” Alec and Max looked in each others eyes for three seconds, then Max threw her arms round Alec’s neck and kissed him. Their mouths opened and teeth clunked against each other. Alec pulled her legs out from under her and sank to the floor with her. He pulled his fly undone and pulled his boxer shorts down. Max pulled her panties to one side and he thrust into her quickly. “Oh God!” they both cried out simultaneously then both smiled at each other. Max started to suck hard on Alecs neck and he quickened his thrust,s he came in a minute. Max moaned in disappointment. Alec kissed her hair. She was sweating  
  
“Sorry Maxie but I’ve got two more hours and we need to do this quickly.” He stood up and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Max rubbed herself all over him. “Come on lets go to the bedroom sweetheart, your turn.” Alec picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down carefully. He had five minutes before her pheromones affected him again he reasoned. He started to go down on her and then tasted the spermicide. He grimaced but he was hard again already thankfully so he pulled himself up and started to fuck her slowly. He kissed her on the mouth apologetically.  
  
Brown eyes looked into green and Max focused for a second. “Alec thank you, thank you. I’m so glad this is you and no one else.” Her eyes glazed again. “Can you go harder thanks?” Alec grinned already up to phase two. He flipped her over, pulled her hips up and entered her from behind and sped his thrusts up. Max started to slam backwards to meet him. She started to moan loudly and Alec came again. He withdrew and sat on the edge of the bed. Max looked at him in outrage. Alec would have laughed if he wasn’t so sorry for her. He kissed her shoulder and leaned his head in her neck. He kissed her breast and started to suck gently on one nipple while moving his hand between her legs to stroke her clit firmly. Max moved against his hand and finally climaxed.  
  
Alec looked at his watch 1 hour and 45 minutes left. He put her head in his hands and did something else he had wanted to do for months, kiss her mouth repeatedly and touch her tongue with his own. He felt the heat radiate off Max’s body and his penis hardened once more. Max straddled him and started to move up and down as his fingers found her clit and he made her come again much, much harder than before. He pushed her off him and laid her on her back. He twined her hair round his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you Maxie” he pleaded as he found her wet opening and plunged his cock inside . “But I’m starting to go as crazy as you.” He slammed into her hard and her head banged back on the wall. She grabbed a pillow for a buffer and started to encourage him. “You could never hurt me Alec. I trust you so much. Oh fuck yes! Like that harder, harder.”  
  
Alec grabbed her hips hard and lifted her pelvis slightly to achieve deeper penetration. “I love you Maxie.” He thrust harder and harder “I love being inside you, I love fucking you. I love you. I’ve loved you for months.”  
  
Max felt a sweet pain as his penis hit her the top of her cervix.. “Oh god that feels so good!” Max screamed “Don’t stop. Oh fuck! Make me come! Make me come!” Suddenly she was coming, screaming, coming harder than she had ever come with any mal. Alec glanced aat his watch again. Just over an hour.  
  
“Do you really love me?” Max asked the room had got dark now her pheromones had eased for a minute and somehow it was easier to ask things like that. “I’d die for you Max.” Alec replied. He pulled her close. “But you know that deep down or you wouldn’t have asked me to do this for you last month. “ He stroked her back. “I wish it could have been different though. I had a more comfortable mattress for one thing in my apartment. We could have made love properly with music in the background and in the morning I would have made you a nice breakfast with a rose in a vase or something dumb like that”  
  
“We can still do that Alec. That’s what we all want huh? The chance to be human not like animals” Max answered. Alec’s nostrils twitched as he smelt a fresh load of pheromones wafting from Max . He could sense her persona changing again. She breathed huskily in his ear” If I went down on you. Do you think you could go again?” “Sure sweetie.” He whispered tenderly. He felt her nip her way down his body towards his groin and sighed contentedly. As a gentleman he had to warn her “That spermicide is disgusting though.”  
  
“So after you and Mommy looked into each others eyes did you decide to get married then?” the little girl asked. “Well Daddy was a bit slow those days and after me and Mommy had looked at each other in a special way for a few weeks, I decided I must have been mistaken. We were so busy trying to make everything right for little transgenic girls and boys like you that we knew would come into the world, that it was easy to misunderstand things and Mommy’s ex boyfriend kept hanging round. This was bad because I loved your Mommy so much.”  
  
“So what happened?” the little girl said anxiously.  
  
“Well fortunately Mommy is often smarter than Daddy.” Alec grinned “Remember how surprised I was at Mommy throwing me my surprise thirtieth birthday party last year? I didn’t have a clue and I didn’t have a clue then.”  
  
Alec looked at the president of the United States. “So yeah we want citizenship papers. We want passports and the ability to get married and those of us who have been made to serve this country in active service want Veterans allowances. I personally would like to do a commerce degree at Seattle U. Mr Mole wants to open up a garage with Mr Dix and Miss Guevara here would like to open an art gallery with her friend Joshua. We are not killers or monsters, we are people and we want the same rights as any American citizens. A lot of us would however indeed like to serve in the army but as free men and women not slaves.”  
  
The president smiled. “Well that’s fine then, ery reasonable and with no law suits suing us. It’s a deal Mr McDowell, Miss Guevara and Mr Mole.” They shook hands and the camera’s flashed. “Got any one in mind for the marriage licences?” The president joked. Alec laughed and shook his head.  
  
They made their way back to Terminal City in a limousine. He and Max had the car to themselves. He sensed she had fixed it that way. “Why can’t we use the marriage licence for us?” Max snapped ‘I thought we loved each other. Why have you fricken avoided me for the past week?”  
  
“I thought you just said those things because of the heat Max.” Alec said stunned. “I know you slept with me every night last month but you never said it again.” The best month of his life even though he was expecting they’d all die any day.  
  
“Because I was waiting for you to say it first you asshole.” Max slapped him on the side of the head.  
  
“Stop hitting me Maxie. It’s dysfunctional. What about Logan and your alone time meeting with him last week?” Alec said accusingly. That had been like a knife in the gut.  
  
“I told him I was in love with you (and he realised that before we did really) and to find Asha because she loves him.” Max glared at him” and I would have told you before now except you kept avoiding me.”  
  
“Max I have been a complete dumbass” Alec hit himself on the head. He put his arm around her and kissed her passionately. He pulled away slowly and looked lovingly into her eyes. Alec took her hand and smirked “Miss Guevara would it be too presumptuous if I asked for the honour of you hand in marriage and the rest of your hot body too.”  
  
“No.” Max smiled “It would be my pleasure”  
  
“God I want to fuck you Max” Alec whispered in her ear. “Do you figure the driver would notice?”  
  
Max burst out laughing. She went to hit him on the head and then stopped. “He’d notice. Do you want kids?” she looked at him worriedly. “I think I do now.”  
  
“Hell yeah. Let’s have three I love you Maxie”  
  
“It was very romantic when Daddy proposed to Mommy in a presidential limousine, kitten.” Alec kissed his daughters head.  
  
“And you got married in a restaurant?” the little girl asked. “Not a church because you and Mommy don’t like religious people very much.”  
  
“That’s dead right kitten.” Even more, after the venomous hate mail they had got when Max had got pregnant and had made the news again. “Mommy looked so beautiful in her white dress.” Alec smiled fondly. “Well you’ve seen the photo in the living room.”  
  
Max and Alex stood in front of the beach and looked thoughtfully at each other. “Do you reckon it was a good idea to have Sketchy do the photo’s?” Max asked. Her white, voile dress wrapped round her legs.  
  
“Your nipples are getting hard in the wind Max.” Alec observed. “It’s a good look. Sketchy’s great. I still have the photo he took of us in Jam Pony that day you know. I used to jerk off over it”  
  
“You romantic fool.” Max laughed. “I just wanted Sketchy to have fun is all. I think he likes Gem and she does not like transgenic males so…” “You’re the romantic fool sweetheart.” He kissed her hand and Sketchy snapped the moment.  
  
“And then Mommy and you wanted a baby” the little voice piped.  
  
“Sketchy’s editor is running his exposure story on the breeding cult.” Alex said to Max as soon as she walked in the door to their inner city apartment one night. He handed her a bunch of pink roses. “What say you we start our own breeding project Mrs McDowell? Make that bitch Renfro’s ghost in Hell happy. You come into heat next month don’t you?”  
  
“Probably,” Max agreed. “I’m scared Alec, what if we turn out to be complete screw ups as parents?” she held the pink roses in front of her nervously. She sank down on their two seater couch hand crafted by Terminal City Freaks. It had been a wedding present. Alec sat by her feet and leaned his head on her knee.  
  
“Every ordinary I’ve ever met thinks that about their parents anyway Max.” He looked up at her “we could just teach them the good things from Manticore.”  
  
“Like never leaving one of their Unit behind.” Max smiled.  
  
“Nah I was meaning instead of expensive swimming lessons we’ll just tie them to a bottom of float tank and see how long they can hold their breath.”  
  
“Alec!” Max’s hand flew up but since the day they had got engaged it had never connected with his skin in anger. Alec caught her hand playfully and pulled her down on top of him and started kissing her neck. “Ooh… someone wants to practise.”  
  
“That’s right and we had you and now Mommy is expecting your little sister and we all are going to live happily ever after.” Alec turned out the light. Especially since her Daddy was an untraceable assassin. It had been Alec McDowell , Seattle’s young Businessman of 2025 who had taken out that pro breeding cult Senator last week in cold blood. Good old Manticore there were some habits you just could not break if you wanted to ensure a happy ending for you family.  
  



End file.
